The Story of Yuri Egin and the King of Gehenna
by wolfprincess18
Summary: MY version of their story. It's about truth, beauty, freedom, and above all things, love. The value of life. And a night. A very blue night.


_"A life can't be bought or given away, but we can nurture one, if you want."_

"When will we know?" he asked softly, putting his arms around Yuri.

"You have to be patient," she told him, smiling.

The wind whistled through the treetops and they paused, listening to it, together. Satan pulled Yuri's head to his chest. She closed her eyes and felt his blue flames engulf her. The gentle fire that made her feel so warm and safe, could kill a human if Satan so much as touched their face. But Yuri was different. She had resistance to his sapphire inferno and instead of burning her to a crisp, it was a warm comfort that came along with the demon she loved.

"Yuri…"

"Yes, Satan?"

"Tell me more about life."

She opened her eyes and sat up, legs straddling his waist. "What do you want to know?"

"I'm not sure."

She ruffled his silver hair, "Do you want to know more about my life?"

He nodded, "I would like that."

"Alright," she said "I'll tell you all about my life. I didn't always live in this forest y'know. I was born to my father Fredrick Ernst Egin and my mother. I don't know much about my mother. Not even her name. Father was always too sad to tell me anything about her. She died soon after I was born.

"My father is an exorcist. So I received my temptaint when I was very young. He could never hide his work very well. But even when I was young, I didn't agree with my father's work. The demons always seemed as if they didn't mean any harm. As if…they were simply curious. I didn't have many friends when I was a little girl. I did have one friend though, his name is Shiro Fujimoto. He still comes to visit me sometimes,"

"He is strong for a human ," said Satan aloud "he can prevent me from possessing him with his willpower."

"Really?" asked Yuri, "I had no idea. Shiro always seemed kind of an idiot to me."

"Continue," pressed the demon, caressing his lover's cheek gently.

"Okay. Well, I met Shiro when I was about five and we spent several happy years together, as only friends of course!" she added hastily, seeing the look on the king's face.

"When we got older, he told me that he wanted to be an exorcist and I was well, sad. My best friend was going to do what I hated. It seemed to me then that my steps will be haunted by the exorcists of Assiah. By then I was about thirteen, and my home life…not so good. My father wanted me to work as a nun for the Vatican and I wasn't afraid to tell him I hated the idea. Shiro wanted me to be an exorcist with him. He told me we would go to True Cross Academy together and train, we would become the most powerful exorcists of all, and the Vatican would have no choice but to make us both Paladins.

"I refused. No matter how wonderful the dream seemed to him, it had no appeal to me. To me, being an exorcist was like being a murderer. What demons have, might not be life, but it is still very precious and I'm not a thief or a murderer. It didn't matter what anyone said. I wanted to be me.

"Against my will, my father pushed me into a private school controlled by the Vatican. I rebelled. I did anything I could to get myself expelled. Then, I felt it would be better to be alone and free, than with my father and a captive. But, to my great dismay, I never did get expelled. I suspect my father gave them orders to keep me in school no matter what. I graduated, finally, and for the first time in my life, I was completely free to do whatever I wanted.

"I ran away. I came to this forest, the Vatican knows I'm here, but the only one who could ever come close to my hiding spot was Shiro, though sometimes he brought a team with him, I always hated that. There are lots of demons in this forest and I made friends with most of them. It was my first winter in the forest and a team of Shiro's exorcists were with me. We walked up a steep hill, and then something very strange and inexplicable happened."

"What?" Satan asked, looking enthralled.

Yuri smiled wryly. "Let's see… then, each one of the exorcists burst into blue flames and I heard a voice. The voice scoffed humans for being so very fragile. I was afraid, I had never seen anything like this at all before. For a second, I thought the voice, whoever it was, had overlooked me. But, just as I breathed a sigh of relief, the cobalt blaze took hold of me.

"It did not feel as though I was being burned to a crisp. Instead, the flames were warm and strangely, I felt safe. When I woke up, I was completely unharmed and I made it my priority to find the owner of the voice.

"I searched for several days and several nights. I did not know why my demon friends refused to help me look. But on a very cold, December night, I found you. From my spot atop a hill, I could see what looked just like a ball of blue flames down at the lake. You had taken the form of a white wolf. I went to you immediately, I spoke to you. You asked me if I knew who you were and you bit me. To your great, and utter surprise, I didn't burn up. You told me that everything in Assiah you touched, disintegrated. I told you that…you could share my body. That way, you could see and feel all the beautiful things in this world. To my surprise, you accepted my offer.

"At first, it was this and nothing more. But I enjoyed your company, and the more we talked, the more we were together, I began to feel things. Things I had never felt before. When you asked me about life…only then did I know I had fallen in love with you. My father would be so ashamed if he knew…his only daughter in love with the Prince of Darkness, Satan, himself.

"As of then, I didn't know you loved me. I thought, maybe, you were simply curious. I was wrong. And now, here we are, waiting."

She finished her story and looked at Satan expectantly.

"Your life…it sounds very interesting. But, I get the feeling most of your life is not very happy. Perhaps, I can do something to fix that."

Yuri smiled. "You can't go back and change the past. But we can change what happens in the future."

"Then, I want to make your future happy. I want your future to be with me," he told her, running his long fingers through her dark hair.

She caught his hand and stroked it lovingly. Placing it against her cheek, she moved closer to the demon leaning against the trunk of an old tree.

"I love you," Yuri whispered, gazing into his bright eyes.

"I love you, too," Satan answered, wrapping his free arm around her waist.

He leaned in, not breaking her stare. Their faces were inches from each other, lips so close to touching-

"YUUUUURIIIIIIIII! I'M BAAAAACK!" yelled someone from not so far away.

The brunette sighed. "Shiro's here," she told him, "I have to go. Don't worry, I'll be back."

She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, before running off to meet her friend. Satan was always sad to see her go, but he knew she would be back later. She always was. And soon, soon they would know. He smiled, remembering her warmth. _She is the best thing that's ever been mine, _he thought to himself.

Yuri tore through the forest as fast as she could. Finally, she reached the clearing where Shiro was waiting for her in front of the house. He was smoking.

"Stop that," grumbled the brunette, slapping the cigarette from his mouth "it's bad for you and the forest!"

"Jesus, Yuri. You never do change, do you?" he muttered.

"You should change your bad habits!" retaliated the woman "Now come inside before you catch a cold!"

He grinned. Same old Yuri. Nothing at all had changed. He had worried about her, ever since his team of exorcists had died. _I guess Satan had manners, and didn't kill an unarmed woman_, he thought.

"Get in here before the whole house gets cold!" raged Yuri from the porch.

"COMING!" Shiro yelled, running up the stairs.

"Finally," she muttered shutting the door behind them.

The exorcist sat down at the table in one of two chairs. That was odd. "You knew I was coming?" he asked, "there are two chairs."

Yuri slammed her teapot down. He couldn't see it but her face was crimson. "Ah…yes…I had a feeling you would… stop by soon."

That was a complete lie. In truth, she had been having a different dinner guest a lot lately. After making tea, and attempting to make a snack (she never had been a very good cook) she finally sat down across from her guest.

"Why did you come, though?" she asked, sipping her tea.

"I wanted to check in on you, make sure you were okay,"

"Why?"

"There have been some…rumors about incubi up this way. I was worried you might try to befriend them. They have a reputation for not being exactly…nice towards women,"

Yuri laughed. "If there were incubi in this forest I would know, Shiro. Don't worry about me. No incubus in his right mind is going to try anything on me!"

"Why is that?"

_Because their king wouldn't have it. Satan would take their heads off if they so much as laid a finger on me. _"Because I have you to protect me!" she cheered, ruffling his hair.

He smiled, obviously pleased with himself. The thing was, Shiro had always had a crush on Yuri. He looked down, blushing, trying to mask his feelings from the brunette.

"How are you?" asked his crush.

"I'm good. Moving up in the ranks of exorcists. Maybe I really will be a Paladin someday."

"If you do become a Paladin, I'm not saying I won't be happy for you, but I do wish people weren't so close minded."

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so friendly with the creatures of Gehenna. Keep acting this way and you'll fall in love with one of them."

"What makes you say that?" Yuri asked haughtily, cheeks flushed.

"Nothing. Just wanted to warn you."

"Seems like you came to do nothing but warn me."

"Ah! Yuri! No, that's not it! I wanted to see you as well. I miss you,"

Her face softened. "I miss you, too Shiro."

"You could always come back," he suggested brightly.

She shook her head. "The forest is my home. I don't feel alone when I'm with…S…my friends. I like it here. I don't feel like a caged bird."

The exorcist sighed. He didn't want Yuri to be unhappy, but he would much rather she come back and live in the real world, than in her forest of dreams and demons. "And nothing I do can convince you?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Ah, well. At least I still get to see you sometimes."

"I would ask you to come visit more often," she began, straightening his scarf "but I guess you're too busy for dear old Yuri."

"That's not true! I'll come everyday if you want me to!"

She laughed. "I'm just messing with you, Shiro. You come when you want to and I'll be happy you want to see me at all."

The rest of their visit passed in laughter and smiles. But the next morning, Shiro had to leave. They said their goodbyes, and Yuri headed off into the forest to find the one she loved.

He was sitting cross-legged in a clearing, looking up at the sky.

"I'm back," said Yuri softly, approaching him.

He smiled and pulled her down next to him. "I was beginning to worry you weren't going to come back for me."

"Don't say such things!" chided the human, "I'll always come back for you!"

A dark look crossed Satan's face. "Do…do you love Shiro?" he asked her hollowly.

Yuri did something inexplicable. She slapped him across the face. He looked at her confused, a red patch on his pale face. She smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous, silly little demon. Don't you know I love you?" she asked, kissing him on the forehead.

His face broke into a grin and he hugged her. "I love you too Yuri!"

She looked up into his face, eyes sparkling.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"We're going to know today," she breathed, leaning close to him.

"Really? How?"

"I have to…go get something to find out. But when I do I'll come right back here and tell you. You should read a book while I'm gone."

She stood up, but he caught her wrist and looked away, embarrassed.

"Satan, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave,"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to leave,"

She giggled behind her hand and ruffled his silver hair. "Don't want you me to go find out."

"I worry about you."

"Well I can't bring you with me, why don't you steal some of Shiro's things? That always seems to cheer you up. He's always asking me where his things went. I just tell him the hobgoblins enjoy wearing his underwear as a hat."

He laughed and brightened up at this. He kissed her forehead and waved goodbye. Yuri walked swiftly back to her cabin and took the dusty, unused key Shiro had given her. It would take her straight to the True Cross Academy town. She would've given anything to go to any other town, but that was the only one available to her at the moment. Sighing, she fitted into the keyhole of her broom closet. It opened and the warm, spring air hit her face.

"I don't want to be here," she moaned, stepping through the door.

She strode purposefully down the street, all the while muttering to herself, "I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here."

Finally, she made it to the local pharmacy and sighed in relief as she entered and practically ran to the right section. Her heart dropped into her stomach and out her feet. A very familiar face was standing in front of her.

"Yuri? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing!" she cried defensively, looking Shiro square in the face.

"Just couldn't get enough of me could you?" asked the exorcist, pompously.

"Oh shut up! If you must know I'm getting pain killers for a sick snowman!"

"You're going to use pain killers on a_ snowman_?!"

"Yes."

"You're in the completely wrong section."

"Don't question how a lady does things or you'll get yourself into trouble, Shiro!" she said, pushing him out the door.

"Hey! Wait! Yuri, what the hell?"

Feeling flustered, she scurried back got what she wanted, paid, and ran back to a service closet. She fitted her key into the lock and walked safely back into her own broom closet. The human breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed against the wall. She walked to the restroom, emerged a few minutes later, wringing water and soap buds from her hands, and waited with baited breath.

After about fifteen minutes she cringed and glanced down. Her face broke into an enormous grin. She tore out of her house, fast as she could, sprinting into the forest. "Satan! Satan! Satan, where are you?!" she cried, to the unanswering forest.

He had been sitting in a large here, absorbed in a leather, black book. He looked up, slightly surprised at her arrival.

"Satan, guess what?" she asked breathlessly.

"What?" he replied, leaping down so he was standing in front of her.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she shouted, throwing herself into his arms.

His jaw dropped and then he beamed ear to pointy ear. "Yuri, that's wonderful!"

"We're gonna have a baby!" she cried, tears in her eyes.

He picked her up and spun her around several times before they fell over, laughing. She kissed his nose and he took the chance to kiss her on the mouth. Her eyes widened and fluttered closed, as she rested a hand against his chest. His blue flames raged high with satisfaction. She moaned softly against his lips. Satan put a hand around her waist, and one on her cheek. Yuri broke away, gasping for air. She smiled and laid down on top of him.

"I'm not going to get up," she told him.

"That's okay with me," he said.

The gentle, spring breeze blew above them as they laid there, peaceful and tranquil, completely unaware of the hardships to come.

"We could stay here forever, y'know," said Yuri quietly, "just the two for us and all the spirits of the forest. Nobody would ever bother us here, we'd be hidden from the world."

"I would like that,"

They laid together like that for a long time, time seemed unimportant. Only when the light began to fade and the sun sink below the trees did they get up. The brunette stood up and stretched her arms.

"Want to go have dinner?" she suggested.

"I'm not letting you cook," Satan answered.

"Fine!" said Yuri in fake frustration.

"I just hope you don't pass your horrible cooking skills to our child."

"Oh, shut up, will you?"

Bickering about cooking they made it to the back to the house.

"Now sit back, and let the master handle this," said Satan, brushing his hands together, "where's my apron?"

"On the counter where you left it," informed the brunette, putting her feet up on the wooden table.

"Good," he said, retrieving his fluffy, pink apron.

He began bustling around the kitchen, throwing ingredients in frying pans and cutting up things and then throwing them in pots and eventually, there was lots of food in the kitchen. He balanced a plate on each arm, one on his head, and carried one on his tail. Yuri took her feet down and her eyes widened at the display of delicious food.

"How…do you do that?" she gasped.

"A master never shares his secrets," he told her with a knowing smile.

"Well, at least I know it'll be good," she sighed.

"Damn right it is,"

Spring turned into summer and summer into fall and fall into winter. The months passed and Yuri and Satan's relationship passed cleanly right under the Vatican's nose. Shiro came and left as he pleased however he did wonder why Yuri wore such thick jackets all the time. But the peace, however wonderful, could not last.

"Someday when the world is ready, we will put our dream into action, won't we?" asked Satan.

"Yes…a world where Gehenna and Assiah are one. Close your eyes and imagine it. I'm sure it's not hard…"

A series of loud bangs echoed through the forest. Yuri stood up at once and Satan quickly receded into her spirit. The brunette ran as fast as she could to the noise. Her eyes widened in panic and an anger flared in her heart. Shiro, one of the few people she trusted, was shooting her dear demon friends!

"Shiro stop!" she cried.

He refused to relent his fire.

"I said stop," she growled, her voice deep and not like hers at all.

The exorcist turned on his heel, slowly, not wanting to know why she had a voice that was not her own.

Yuri's ears lengthened, her fingers curled into claws, her body shooting up with blue flames.

"Satan?!"

The blue flames disappeared and the possessed girl collapsed. Shiro looked at her in shock. He picked her up gingerly by the arms and dragged her into the cabin. Her head lolled to the side as he pushed her onto the bed.

"What's happened to you, Yuri?" he whispered, pushing a strand of her dark hair out of her face.

Satan growled at the exorcist from his place inside Yuri's spirit. He didn't trust this man and neither should his lover.

A few hours later, the woman on the bed woke up. "Where…am I?" she asked groggily, "Oh, I'm at home."

"What have you been doing recently, Yuri?" asked Shiro from his place at her table.

She sat up, crossed her arms, and frowned at him. "I'm not going to tell you. I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong."

"Tell me," chided Fujimoto.

"No."

"I know it has something to do with Satan. At least tell me why you aren't dead."

"I don't know."

Sighing, he pulled out a small bottle. "You leave me no choice."

Her eyes widened and she stood up. He started towards her and-

"Don't touch her," growled a demonic voice, suddenly standing between the two of them. He pushed Shiro away, causing him to fall over, "I know what this is. Liquid Honesty. It makes the drinker tell their deepest secrets,"

"So you have been harboring Satan inside your body!" shouted the man on the floor, "You traitor!"

"Shut up!" yelled Yuri, hot tears in her eyes.

Satan grabbed a heavy book and hit Shiro over the head with it. He keeled over, unconscious. "Get your things," he said quietly.

The brunette nodded and ran to get her few possessions. She shoved them all in a bag and ran back to her demon lover. "I'm ready," she breathed.

He picked her up and began to run. He tore through the trees at a speed unavailable to any human. The young woman pressed her face against his shoulders, tears pouring down her face. No exorcists were any good, after all. Trust and friendship and true love didn't matter to them. The only thing that mattered was the Vatican, and killing every demon that lived. She let out a shuddering sob and Satan stopped abruptly.

He put her down and wiped the tears from her face. "What's wrong?"

"I…I thought I could trust him…and that he would…s-s-still care about me…even if I-I was in love with you," she sniffled.

"Shh," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

She laid her head against his neck, still crying into his shoulder. The king of Gehenna caressed her cheek and waited there, still holding her, until she stopped crying. He picked her up again and walked this time, carrying her as far away from Yuri's cabin as he could. Shiro could be conscious again any minute and the first thing he would do would be to alert the Vatican.

The sun began to set in the west and the light turned crimson. Still he walked on. His feet never tired and he was determined to keep Yuri safe, he would walk to the ends of Assiah if it meant it would protect his beloved. The stars had long since been out, for how long, nobody was quite sure.

"We should find a place to sleep for the night," yawned the brunette.

He nodded and scanned the forest around him for a good hiding place. There, a cave. Satan walked to it and laid Yuri down on the ground. Biting his claw-like nail he wondered how best to disguise their hiding place.

"You could put a bunch of trees and rocks around it, to make it look like it was a landslide," she suggested.

"Good idea," he agreed, removing a sword she had no idea he had.

He cut through several trees as if they were paper, and dragged them in front of the cave entrance, trying not to burn them too bad.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "I don't want you to exert yourself, not in your state."

"I'm not weak! I'm just pregnant!"

"Alright, alright. Bring me some nice rocks will you?"

She nodded eagerly and went to collect some large rocks, lugging them back one at a time.

After a long time of placing rocks and trees meticulously, the disguise was finally finished. Yuri clapped for him heartily.

"It's wonderful!" she told him, "the Vatican will walk right by without noticing a thing!"

He grinned, climbed in, and secured the entrance. The young woman snuggled up to him, putting her thin arms around his neck. "Keep the exorcists away, will ya?" she asked.

"Always," he whispered kissing her forehead.

She fell asleep almost instantly and Satan ran a hand through her thick hair. It was smooth and soft. "My Yuri, miss Yuri Egin, touch her and I'll burn you to ashes," he whispered.

The hours slipped away quietly and the demon king continued to stand guard. He would not let the Vatican steal her under his nose. In the morning, Yuri stirred. She sat up, and looked around blearily.

"You're up early," she told him.

"I've been up all night."

She looked at him in surprise.

"So nobody steals you while you're asleep."

The human girl smiled and poked the dark shadows under his eyes. "Ha! Demons do need sleep!"

He smiled ruefully, "but I can run for a while without it. Don't worry about me."

"Can we get something to eat?"

"Why, of course! I will cook for you out here in the world! A lavish, nine course-"

"Satan! We don't have time for that!"

"Right! I'll still cook you something though," he decided.

They stealthily crawled out of their cave and looked around for things they could eat. Eventually, they found somethings that were edible and started to cook with it. That's to say, Satan cooked with it, because he didn't trust Yuri in the kitchen so she stood guard, holding his sword awkwardly.

"Done!" he declared, "I'm so glad you brought my apron! I don't think I could live without it!"

"You did for what…a bazillion years?"

"I'm not that old," he said indignantly.

"Really? I had no idea," she said sarcastically.

He handed her a steaming plate of food, looking miffed, "I cook for you and this is how you repay me?"

"Awww, I'm sorry," said Yuri, grinning.

He shook his head and sat down next to her. They started to eat and the girl was not surprised that it was very good. She had no doubt in her mind that he could take anything and turn it into a delicious meal. He had certainly proved his worth with this.

"It's really good!" she told him.

"Of course it is. But, thank you. The great thing about cooking is doing it for other people and seeing them enjoy it," he said.

"Well, I'm certainly enjoying it."

They finished and decided to get on the road before anyone caught up with them. He offered her his hand and she took it. They walked steadily away from their camp, fast as they could. It was probably good they were holding hands, because if they weren't she would probably be left in the dust. After a few hours, he asked her if she needed him to carry her. She agreed heartily, for she had been running steadily to keep up with him. He hoisted her up and took the chance to run at full speed.

_I'm gonna fall, _Yuri thought, terrified.

However, she did not fall and about an hour from the time he started running he stopped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's something I want to show you," Satan answered, deliberately changing direction.

Soon, they reached a gateway made by two willow trees.

"Milady?" he asked, bowing and offering his arm.

"Why thank you," she answered, taking it.

The gate seemed to lead to nowhere but Yuri knew that could not be true. They walked through and were presented with the most beautiful sight Yuri had ever seen. Tall, beautiful cherry blossom trees surrounded them and snow fell gently on their petals.

"It's…beautiful…but the sakura trees shouldn't be in bloom yet," she whispered.

"Ah…but that is because we are not in Assiah anymore, dear."

"Then…is this…Gehenna?"

"A more scenic part of it."

"Wow," she breathed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, smiling wryly.

"Why of course!"

He took her hands in his and swept her to his chest. His feet were agile and moved quickly. She didn't struggle to keep up though, dancing was something she was good at. Unlike cooking. They danced in between the trees and around and around, the snow continuing to fall on their heads. He spun her around in a circle and leaned her back, so her dark hair brushed the ground. Satan pulled her up and they continued their dance through the grove. After what could've been an hour or maybe four they fell over under the biggest tree. Satan's long tail caressed her cheek, gently. Yuri giggled.

"That tickles!"

He laughed and tickled her face some more. After a few minutes he stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I love you, and I…I'm scared. Scared that I might lose you, because of all the women and demonesses in the world there's only one that I love. And that's you. Yuri Egin, don't leave me."

"Oh Satan," she murmured, running a thumb across his high cheekbones, "I'm not going to leave you! I'm right here, see?"

She took his hand and placed it to her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt him move closer to her. His blue flames enveloped her and she let out a sigh of content. _As long as I'm with you, everything will be alright, _she thought.

There was a loud hissing behind them. The two lovers sat bolt upright and the demon king unsheathed his sword.

"Show yourself," he growled.

"Why hello," said a strange voice.

Satan rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this Johann!"

The owner of the voice revealed himself as a tall man with inky purple hair, a goatee, and dressed all in white. "You seemed like you had plenty of time when you were busy with that…human," he said human as though it were some dreadful disease.

Yuri frowned and looked down at her feet.

"Don't you dare talk shit about my Yuri!" the silver haired demon snarled.

"Number nine, right? So how long is she going to last?"

Satan grabbed this Johann by the throat and pinned him up against the tree, blue flames raging high.

"Sorry, sorry! And I'm Mephisto now!"

"Mephisto, my ass. You will always be Johann. Now leave before the other Eight Kings have one less member."

The Mephisto/Johann dude nodded. "But I wanted to warn you, the Vatican's not that far behind you. I'd run if I were you," he said, and then disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

Yuri hung her head.

"What's wrong?" Satan asked.

"I…just feel so…weak. I can't do anything," she whimpered.

The king of Gehenna laughed heartily.

"It's not funny!"

"But it is! Think about it, all those powerful exorcists, the pope, and the Grigori, what would happen if I possessed them?"

"They'd shrivel up and die?"

"Exactly! And what happens if I possess you, Yuri?"

"You don't have control of me, and your flames have no effect on me?"

"So…who's the strong one here?"

She laughed and kissed him. He picked her up.

"Ready?"

"Sure, let's outrun these bitches!"

"That's my baby!"

He stepped through the gate back into Assiah and started steadily away from the direction their pursuers were.

"Is all of Gehenna that beautiful?"

"No, there are some pretty bad neighborhoods. Where I live is pretty, though."

"You'll have to show me someday! I'm sure it's lovely!"

Near sunset, Yuri stopped him. She needed to go to the bathroom. He waited for her against a tall tree for five, ten fifteen minutes. Wondering if she was okay, he covered his eyes and approached where he thought she was.

"Yuri?"

Nobody answered.

He glanced a peek. Someone had written something in the tree. _We've got her_. Satan let out a long, low growl, which turned into a roar of fury that shook mountaintops. A true inferno sprang up burning all the trees around him to ashes. His chest heaved and he gripped his sword. He was going to rain fire on the people responsible for taking his Yuri.

"Let me go!" cried the captive.

"'Fraid I can't do that, Yuri. We need to ask you a few questions," replied Shiro.

"I thought I could trust you! But you're just a heartless murderer! Just like my father! I guess all exorcists are the same!" she shouted, pummeling Fujimoto.

He flinched as she hit a sore spot where Satan had shoved him.

"Ha!" rejoiced the woman, commencing to hit him several more times in that same spot.

By the time they reached the Vatican, the exorcist was doubled over clutching his stomach. "Shura, take her," he groaned.

"I get to interrogate you? Awesome!" said an overexcited girl, not wearing enough clothes.

The girl grabbed Yuri by the arm, but the brunette wrenched it away from her and took off running down the corridor, fast as she could. One thought stayed firmly lodged in her brain. _Find Satan._ She knew he was far away now but she had to find him. He would help her get away from those who chased her. Those who didn't understand their dream, those who-

"Ouch!" Yuri, fell to the ground with a thud.

"Yuri?!"

Satan's girlfriend's stomach wrenched horribly. She had ran into her dad.

"Dad…"

"What the devil are you doing here?" he asked her.

Her stomach churned.

"There she is!" yelled Shura, dashing towards her, large snakes twisting around the young woman's body.

She cried out in anger, struggling against her binds.

"Why are you restraining my daughter?" asked Ernst.

"Your daughter is under questioning for something Satan related," answered the busty individual.

"Yuri? What would my Yuri have to do with Satan?"

"Apparently, Shiro was visiting Yuri and she burst into blue flames but wasn't hurt in the slightest. He was trying to give her a truth-telling draft but Satan appeared out of nowhere and knocked him out. Told him not to touch her."

Ernst looked horrified. "What's…what's going on here?"

"We're about to find out."

Shura dragged the struggling woman back to the great cell. She locked the door behind her and the binds disappeared. Her once friend was in there too, still rubbing his torso.

"Talk." he demanded.

The captive stood up calmly, brushed the dust off her thick coat, sat down, and stared placidly at her interrogators.

"Tell us why Satan told Shiro not to touch you," Shura commanded.

She stared deep into the woman's purple eyes, blocking any attempts she might have to probe into her memories. She still refused to speak.

"You don't have to say anything for us to know you're guilty," said the older exorcist, "if you had nothing to hide you would tell us and we could let you go."

"I have nothing to hide."

"Really? Are you telling us the truth you…you…filthy demon lover?"

She clenched her fists. "I'm telling the truth. I swear on my faith to the Lord in Heaven."

"Good. He's a disgusting, foul creature. Lower than low. Nothing more than black scum. An ugly beast, a lecherous snake. He cares about no one, he will never understand the value of life or love. He's-"

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Yuri screamed, hot tears in her eyes. She stood up violently. So violently, her thick, brown coat slipped off her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she realized how grave her mistake. She sat down immediately, crossing her arms over her stomach, but the damage was done.

Shiro and Shura stared at her, at a loss for words. The man was the first to speak.

"You're pregnant."

She looked down at her hands. She had spoiled the game. Satan would hate her. _No, that's not true!_ said a voice in her head, _Satan will love you no matter what, he'll be there for you through thick and thin! You said yourself everything would be alright as long as you had each other!_

Yuri Egin raised her head. "Yes. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Satan's child. I have no regrets."

"You're fate is almost certainly sealed," he said softly, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," she spat, "I'm a filthy demon lover!"

Her interrogators left and a few minutes later two people reappeared to drag her to her cell. She didn't move her face was hollow and emotionless. The cell was dark and dank, the cold seeping into her. She cried out, her tears flowing like two rivers.

"Satan!" she called out, "Satan, where are you? I need you! Don't leave me here! I love you!" she sobbed.

Somewhere, very near, yet very far a certain demon lord was composing of a plan. If hundreds, thousands even died, so what? The only life precious to him was Yuri's and those of his children.

"Hold on, my queen. I'm coming for you."

The sun rose and an unnamed exorcist dragged her from her cell, to what she guessed was a courtroom. There were many people there. She laughed coldly and harshly. Her escort gave her a furtive glance. She was taken to a platform where she would defend her case.

"You, Miss Yuri Fredrick Egin stand accused-"

"of falling in love?" she finished.

The man, who happened to be her father, looked at her in surprise. "No. of fraternizing with Satan, the demon of demons, the King of Gehenna. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"This isn't even a proper case," said Yuri flatly, "but I do have something to say. There shouldn't even be a discrimination between humans and demons. Demons have been known to threaten or even hurt humans but that is only because of their vast intellect and great curiosity. I fell in love with Satan. I won't deny it. I regret nothing."

Her father sighed, but he did not look unhappy in the slightest. "You leave me with no choice. You will be executed, tonight, burned at the stake as a witch."

"He'll come for me," the demon lover whispered, "I know he will."

The hours slipped away and the most prominent clergymen retreated to their temples, to begin praying to make sure the execution went off without a hitch. How very futile their attempts would be.

Satan snarled to himself as he entered the first temple of the most prominent clergymen. He couldn't waste time. The more time slipped away, the closer Yuri was to death. He ran straight and leapt into the first vessel he saw. To his great displeasure, the man threw back his head and burst into flames. The other priests backed away praying as hard as they could.

"Stay away, Satan!" yelled one of them.

"You can't keep me out!"

He took control of the man who had yelled, but he lasted no longer than the first. He flew from priest to priest but none of them lasted. He looked around desperately, but there was only a pile of corpses. He vanished from the scene, running as fast as he could to the next temple. He was beginning to panic. His thoughts were amess, only one of them stuck. _Save Yuri. _No matter, what he had to save Yuri. He ran to the next temple and the next, more panicky with every shrine slaughtered. He had to find a vessel! He had to save Yuri! He ran inside yet another temple and possessed a man with dark hair.

"Yes!" cried Satan, "this one will work!"

But he was wrong. The man with dark hair wasn't going to last, but he was fighting against Satan. They were in a battle for control. They wrestled for full power, a fight against oneself. Fed up, the demon king left. He didn't have time for this. The man cried out, holding a blonde woman who had been killed in their battle. The rest of the priests showed they were no better. He ran from temple to temple, his precious time to save Yuri, slipping through his fingertips. A wild gleam was in his eyes. The time was approaching, Yuri was going to die and It would all be his fault!

"Weak, fragile humans! You call yourselves powerful! You call yourselves strong! But all you do is burn to ashes!' he spat.

In the temple below the Vatican the candles began to flicker. Blood ran from the eyes of the golden statue. The priests gasped and looked fearful.

"Keep praying!" commanded Ernst.

They continued chanting but as soon as they did, one of their number shouted aloud. He threw back his head and a gush of blue flames spurted out of his eyes and mouth. He tumbled to the ground. A second later another one burst into flames.

"Step back, father!" cried one of Ernst's guards.

"Don't be ridiculous. Who will ward off the demons?" he yelled.

His chest seized and his eyes widened. A trickle of blood ran from his eyes.

"Father!" screamed his guards.

"CURSED DEMONS!"

An unnamed man relinquished ropes and tied Yuri's hands together and then tied her to the stake. She refused to hang her head. If she was going to die, she was going to do it with pride. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't let herself cry. She stared blankly into the night, the very blue night, Yuri waited for the hot, horrible flames. But instead of being burned and engulfed she felt her binds slip away.

Her father was standing there, but he was not her father. Blood was running from his eyes and nose. He collapsed to the ground.

"Satan! That's you isn't it?" she cried.

"Run…Yuri," he choked, "I'll…be there…as soon…as I can,"

She nodded and whistled. A large hobgoblin appeared before her.

"Behemoth! Take me to the forest! The cave!" she told him

The large demon, bowed his head and the woman climbed on. She groaned and clutched her stomach. _The baby is coming. _

"Run Behemoth! Fast!"

She couldn't go to a hospital, not when she was about to give birth to she spawn of Satan. She had no choice. Satan was going to have to deliver her baby.

"Get here dammit!"

The hobgoblin delivered her safely to the cave.

"Tell the snowmen to stand guard,"

He nodded and left.

There was a sound of dragging feet and the king of Gehenna collapsed in front of her.

"Satan!" she cried.

He pulled himself up. "I'm sorry, I didn't make it to you sooner."

"No, no! It's fine!"

"I had to…regain enough…strength…to be human again…I lost it all…when they took you…"

"That's fine! I'm just glad you saved my life. But I need you to do one last thing for me."

"What?"

"I need you to deliver our baby."

His jaw dropped. In the countless years he had spent in the world, nothing, nothing, had prepared him to deliver a baby. But he would do anything for the one he loved, so he nodded. "I…I think you should put your legs up," he told her.

She did so. And with scarlet cheeks, Satan pushed up her skirt, and without looking, took off her panties.

"You're so squeamish sometimes," Yuri laughed.

"I'm trying to be polite!" he said indignantly.

"I'm just messing with you."

"So…now we wait, right?"

"I guess."

Satan looked at the uncomfortable rock floor and shook his head. He snapped his fingers and a large, plushy purple bed appeared under them and blue flowers popped up out of the stone. "I wanted to make it more comfortable for you," he said.

"Ooh, it's beautiful. Thank you,"

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She ran a hand through his silver tresses. He took her hands in his, running his thumbs across her smooth fingers. She pulled away, her face a mask of pain.

Satan pulled out a silver clip from his pocket and pinned his bangs back. "Breathe, Yuri, breathe!" he told her.

He cursed himself for not reading up on how to deliver babies. A small demon walked up to him holding a bucket of hot water.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?! Pour it on her face?!" he cried, shaking the demon.

He turned to Yuri. "Do you want me to pour this on your face?"

"No!"

He tossed the bucket aside and put his hands on his lover's knees. "C'mon! Push!"

She groaned and pushed and a clueless Satan did his best. After what could've been a very long time that involved lots of shouting from Satan, she had given birth to a baby.

He was clad in blue flames, "just like Daddy," whispered Yuri, smiling. The demon father took a blue blanket offered to him by a snowman. The man washed his baby off with the water in the bucket which now was only lukewarm, and wrapped him up in the blue blanket.

"Our son," he whispered, handing him to Yuri.

She smiled and then cried out in pain.

"What is it now?!"

"I…I think…there's another baby!"

His jaw dropped and he assumed his position again, after laying the first baby next to his mother.

"Okay! You can do this, love!" he cheered.

And yet again, Yuri gave birth to another baby boy. Satan smiled, he looked like Yuri.

"Here they are," he whispered, handing both her babies to the mother.

She smiled happily. "Our beautiful children, what should we name them?"

"The one in blue flames should be Rin," he said, kissing the forehead of the older brother.

Rin, _which brings light_.

"The fairskinned one will be, Yukio," whispered the mother, smiling.

The happy parents gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Yuri coughed loudly, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Yuri! What's wrong?!"

"So…my time has come,"

"What do you mean?! What time?!"

"The time to die,"

His eyes widened and he shook his head fervently. "No. You're not gonna die! You told me you wouldn't leave me! You have to take care of your children! You promised!"

More blood came up. "I'm sorry, Satan. I lasted longer than any of your other vessels, but I guess…"

"NO! I won't let you leave now!"

He turned into a spirit and entered Yuri's soul. Her soul, her life-force was weakening, he had more control of her than ever. "PULL IT TOGETHER!" he cried.

There were footsteps but he didn't look. The people were having a conversation and the people left.

Satan pulled out of her, realizing his attempts were futile. Yuri's demon friends approached her.

"I'm going to bury her," the demon king growled, slinging her body over his shoulder. He left the cave, and noticed Shiro walking away, holding Rin and Yukio. "Take care of them or I'll kill you," he snarled at the exorcist's back.

He snapped his fingers and a Gehenna gate appeared. He leapt in and found himself, back home. He laid his lover's body on the ground and for the first time in his life, he began to cry. Hot tears flooded from his eyes, and he shouted out, shaking. Satan put a hand to her chest, to steady himself and felt…something. A soft thump.

His eyes widened. It was her heartbeat. She wasn't dead! But she would be soon…her heartbeat was slowing down and weakening by the second.

Satan raised his fist high, the blue flames raging more than ever before, they licked the sky and crackled. Blue lightning surrounded his hand! He slammed his fist down on her chest, "WAKE UUUUUUUUUP!"

The electricity shocked her body. Yuri's back arched, her eyes flew open, and she let out a loud gasp. His fist stopped crackling and Yuri Egin looked up, breathing heavily. She was alive.

"Satan! I…I'm alive!"

He smiled a panicky smile and swept her up into a passionate kiss. It was a desperate kiss, full of relief and joy. He picked her up and spun around in circles, still kissing her. She pulled away and held his face in her hands.

He kissed her again, and fell over dizzy. Satan intertwined a hand in her dark hair and used his free arm to wrap it around her waist, pulling her closer. She snuggled up to him and pressed her hands to his chest. He rolled on top of her their feet tangled up. His lips were warm against hers and she could smell the faint scent of smoke on his clothes. They broke apart.

"That's the second time tonight you've saved my life. I owe you,"

"You don't owe me anything. I did it because I love you, and…I have something…to ask you."

"What is it?"

They stood up.

"Ok, so when I was inside you, and you taught me what life was I felt something and I want to ask you," he knelt down and took out a ring, "will you mary me?"

She gasped aloud. "Oh Satan! Of course I'll marry you!"

"YEEEEEEEESSSS!" he hugged her, spun her around, and kissed her again. "I love you, Yuri!"

"I love you, too!"

EPILOGUE

"C'mon…Shiro…don't be dead! Wake up!"

A certain Paladin opened his eyes. He looked up into the eyes of a young woman, he had thought dead for fifteen years.

"YURI?!"

"Oh good! You're alive!" she cried, clapping her hands together.

"You're alive?!"

She nodded fervently. Another voice said, "ask him the question."

The owner of the other voice walked into the exorcist's view. He had silver hair and was clad in blue flames.

"Aah! It's you!" cried Shiro.

"Don't worry, he won't kill you, I promise," said Yuri, "now guess which one of us is a violent maniac and which one of us wears a fluffy, pink apron."

Shiro squinted at the pair of them. The question seemed obvious. "You have a fluffy, pink apron, don't you, Yuri?"

"I'm the violent maniac," said the woman.

"And I wear a fluffy, pink apron."

Fujimoto looked at them in surprise. "But you kill thousands of people in a night!" he said, pointing to Satan.

"Okay, we're both violent maniacs, but she doesn't wear a fluffy, pink apron."

The man on the bed sat up, rubbing his chest. "How am I not dead?"

"Well…Satan made me a promise he wouldn't kill you, but he seemed to forget," said the brunette through gritted teeth, elbowing the demon king sharply in the ribs, "so when he realized his mistake he did some weird thing to make a random corpse look like you, took you to Gehenna-"

"We're in GEHENNA?!"

"Problem?" said the demon coldly.

"Anyway, he healed you," she kissed Satan at that moment, "and now here you are!"

Shiro stared at them. "You…you who hate me most of all saved my life?"

"I'm not saying I wanted to. I think I'd like you a lot better if you were dead. But I put Yuri's wishes before my own."

"You better get dressed," advised the demon lord's wife, "God's coming over for dinner."

"GOD?! REALLY?!"

"Yup."

"WOW!"

Satan grumbled something inaudible and took Yuri's hand. He kissed her forehead. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all.


End file.
